


Savage

by Cadjet001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Community: femslash_kink, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Electroplay, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Femslash, Head Shaving, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Orc Culture, Orcs, Raceplay, Self-Worth Issues, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadjet001/pseuds/Cadjet001
Summary: For the kink meme prompt here: https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/35992.html?thread=4454040#cmt4454040Original: Elf/Orc, Any kinks, Any consent level.Slightly revised from the version posted on the meme.  An elf dominates her orc captive.
Relationships: Original Elf Character(s)/Original Orc Character(s)
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Savage

“Do you know how the first orcs were bred?” The tip of Talisinwe Starfame’s wand dances inches away from Lokgra Fellfang’s face. “You came from goblins. The lowest of fey women lay down with human men at the dark one’s command and made a race of savages. Did you know that, orc?”

“Of course I know…” Lokgra begins. The tip of the wand swipes downward and jabs her naked breast. Pain stabs through her, as if the little stick were a scorpion’s tail. Lokgra grunts and strains against the chains which bind her to the dungeon floor, but even her powerful arms cannot break such fine steel as Talisinwe uses to bind her victims.

“That’s not how orcs talk,” her captor says. “If you pretend to talk like an elf I will punish you severely.” She jabs Lokgra again. The pain is brief but sharp, fading quickly when she with draws the wand. “Do you understand savage?”

“Lokgra know,” says Lokgra. “Lokgra talk like orc.” The words catch in her throat. She almost says ‘understand’ but orcs don’t understand anything. That’s how orcs talk. Like savages. Like they’re stupid.

“That’s better,” says Talisinwe. The elf woman is everything but stupid, anything but savage, dressed in white silk that weighs nothing, reveals nothing and teases everything. A golden circlet rests on her golden hair. Lokgra’s hair lies in a pile in the corner of the room. She has a steel collar around her neck. They’re the same height but she is stocky, heavy and scarred, while Talisinwe is slim, unmarred and graceful.

“Does Lokgra know, savage that she is, that the orcs killed nine queens of the elves in the first war, before they were driven back into the pit?” The wand circles one thick green nipple, then the other.

“Lokgra not know,” says Lokgra. The orcs remembered only five warriors worth singing of in that war, none of them elvish.

“That’s a pity, because here in the civilized lands our laws say that every orc bitch owes every elf princess a loud scream for every one of those murdered ladies. Do you understand what it means to owe a debt, savage.”

“Lokgra know,” says Lokgra after a moments pause. The scale of what she’s about to admit to weights on her stomach and in loins. Visions fill her mind of orc women on their knees, held down by the guilt of their ancestors, of battle-sisters with their thighs spread wide and elf women with leashes in their hands. “Orcs pay debts.”

“I’m glad to know you grasp that much, savage.” Talisinwe stokes Lokgra’s cheek with her long, golden fingernails. “But the blood price for our murdered queens isn’t all there is between us. We know something that you don’t savage. We know that although the dark one made you for war the gods had another purpose for you stinking green brutes in mind. Do you know what your real purpose is orc?”

“No,” says Lokgra. “Orcs made for war, for victory.” She knows this is true. She can sing a hundred songs that proved it is true. She’s sure she knows more about elves than the elf does about her people. She is also naked and chained to the floor in an elf mansion, and speaking the truth has earned her another searing, biting touch from the wand. She recoils from the wand as much as her chains will let her. Her tit stings, her eyes water.

“The gods made orcs to suffer,” says Talisinwe. Lokgra can smell her excitement through the silk. “They made you to bear our cruelty, for our pleasure, and they made you big and strong and stupid to endure that pleasure. Tonight I’m going to prove that to you. Are you ready to give me your screams, orc?

Lokgra’s heart is pounding and her cheeks burn black. She can sing a hundred songs that prove that the elf’s words are lies, but she is naked in the elf’s dungeon with a collar on her throat. She speaks like a beast in fear of pain. Her warrior’s locks have been shaved and she is about to apologise for victory. Generations have fought and bled and died so that she can stand there, shackled and collared and shorn like a lamb, to apologise to an elf for their striving.

“Lokgra ready to pay Orc debt,” she says. “Orc no fear pain.” The wand’s shocks are painful, but nothing compared to the wound’s she’s suffered in the past. She’s going to have to force herself to fake screams.

“Good,” Talisinwe raises the wand and a blue spark appears at the tip. “I’m going to name each queen, I’m going to shock you and you’re going to apologise to your princess and admit that you deserve every single one. Calia Ebonhart.” She taps the wand against Lokgra’s left nipple and it burns. It’s far, far worse than the previous stings and Lokgra yelps in unforced pain and surprise. Talisinwe laughs in triumph. “That hurt more than you were expecting didn’t it? Speak, savage.”

“Lokgra sorry princess,” she says in her rough orc voice. What else if the wand capable of? What has gotten herself in to? “Lokgra thank princess for pain. Lokgra deserve pain.” It’s true, she realises. She deserves this pain for being there, for being so stupid as to find herself helpless in front of an elf set on tormenting her.

“That’s correct. Gaiawin Cloudchaser.” Talisinwe’s black eyes are wide with malice. She taps Lokgra’s right breast and this time the pain is like ice, an arctic cold that bites through her for an instant and vanishes just as suddenly. Lokgra screams again.

“Lokgra sorry princess. Please hurt Lokgra more. Lokgra deserve pain.” Soon she’ll have rings in her nipples and nose. Orcs who let themselves be marked deserve far worse than this.

“Morewyn Swiftlance.” She taps Lokgra’s left thigh. Lokgra groans through her teeth and Talisinwe taps her on the left thigh again, because a grunt is not a scream. The pain strikes deep and this time she responds as she is supposed to.

“Lokgra sorry princess. Stupid green savage needs more pain.” Soon she’ll have Talinsinwe’s named brand into her rump. Lokgra Fellfang, daughter of Gotima Fellfang, marked on her arse like an animal.

“Why do you need pain, you stupid slab of muscle? Varwinye Swiftlance.” The wand taps her left thigh and this time it feels like a beast’s claw tearing at her flesh. Lokgra screams from the bottom of her lungs.

“Lokgra sorry princess. Stupid green whores made to hurt for elf princess. Lokgra needs more pain.”

“Gaiawin Swiftlance was my ancestor. Stinging your udders won’t be enough for her. Where should I hurt you, savage?”

“In Lokgra’s green pussy princess.” Even a stupid, savage orc doesn’t need long to work that out. The wand just barely touches her loins. Lokgra wrenches against her manacles and howls. She broke her sword between two rocks because the woman hurting her told her too.

“Lokgra sorry princess,” she says through heavy breaths. “Stupid green whores only good to suffer.” She isn’t Talisinwe first orc bitch and she won’t be the last.

“Is that all you can say? Even a stupid green whore should be more articulate. Namirion Pureshot!” Again her cunt, again the agony, again the scream. She’ll have a new name. Lokgra Spreadarse. Lokgra Painslut.

“Lokgra sorry princess. Orcs no good for war, orcs no good for peace, orcs only made as toys for beautiful elf lady. Stupid Lokgra need pain.” She’ll wear a leather mask over her ugly green face.

“Valoria Greencloak.” Wand, cunt, pain, chains on her wrists, tears in her eyes. Orcs were made to fight, to sing, to drink and make love by firelight.

“Lokgra sorry for elf lady princess. Orcs made for elf chains, elf muzzle, elf cage. Elf walks, orc crawl. Stupid stupid Lokgra need pain.”

“Arwyn Gladheart.” Tears on her cheeks, pain in her wrists, pain in her throat as she screams.

“Lokgra sorry for elf queens princess. Lokgra die for princess, Lokgra crawl in mud for princess, dirty orc made to serve for elf princess.”

“Faelin Silvereye.” The last shock makes Lokgra’s legs buckle. Her knees strike the stone floor with a jolt. Through the pain and the tears she forces the last words from her mouth, feeling as though she’s spit out the chewed up remains of her pride.

“Lokgra sorry. Lokgra sorry. Orcs made for slave. Lokgra deserve pain.”

“Stand up orc,” says Talisinwe. There isn’t the slightest hint of concern in her voice. She looks down as though studying something dead and rotten. Lokgra rises slowly. Outside of her wrists and throat the pain has vanished but the fear of it remains. The wand hangs at Talisinwe’s side, its tip smoking.

“There have been ten great wars between elf and orc,” she says. “And far more than nine noble ladies slain. I lied to you savage. A thousand screams don’t begin to wash away the blood of one of our royalty. Every orc bitch owes ever elf woman her body, to do with as she pleases, forever. Nod if you understand, I’m sick of your barking.” Lokgra nods feebly. Her princess smiles triumphantly and flicks the wand. Lokgra cringes, but the effect is to make her shackles open and fall to the floor.

“Tomorrow I’ll parade you through the city, on a leash, with your fat green tits and ass on display for every human and fey cretin to see. What happens along the way depends on your performance here tonight.”

She kisses Lokgra’s cheek and drinks up her tears, then kisses her much longer and harder on her mouth.


End file.
